


Hyuk Just Wants To Give His Boyfriend Chocolates

by CharlieRhees



Category: VIXX
Genre: Fluff and Angst, I got this idea from a tweet, I hope it's okay, I hope that's okay, M/M, ish, it's late but oh well, vaentines day fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-28 16:09:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17790545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CharlieRhees/pseuds/CharlieRhees
Summary: Hyuk is trying to give his boyfriend, Hakyeon, a box of chocolates for valentines day, but things keep getting in the way.Can Sanghyuk give Hakyeon the box of chocolates in time or will it be too late?





	Hyuk Just Wants To Give His Boyfriend Chocolates

It had only been 5 hours and 25 minutes into Valentines Day and Sanghyuk was already frustrated at himself. He had been hyping himself up all night to hand Hakyeon, his boyfriend, the box of chocolate he had bought the day before. However, something had to get in the way.  
When Sanghyuk had left his room that morning and made his way to the kitchen that morning, the only one that had been awake was Hakyeon. Sanghyuk had mentally cheered as he made his way towards the elder. The fact that no one was around would make giving Hakyeon the box of chocolates so much easier.   
"Good morning, Hakyeon," Sanghyuk greeted, watching as Hakyeon whirled around and smiled towards him.   
"Good morning to you too," Now that Hakyeon had moved away from the stove slightly, Sanghyuk could see that the other had been cooking breakfast for the group.   
"Uhm," Sanghyuk started, slightly nervous. "I have something-"   
Before Sanghyuk could finish his sentence, there was a shout of voices coming towards the kitchen. Sanghyuk knew it was the others and sighed to himself.   
"Sorry, Sanghyuk. We can talk after breakfast," Hakyeon promised, turning back towards the stove to start to serve the breakfast he had made. Sanghyuk stayed in the same spot for a second, letting the nerves disappear slightly before he went over to help Hakyeon serve the food.   
The group ate the food in silence and Sangyuk couldn't shake the nerves that had stayed after the encounter only a few minutes prior.   
After the food had all been eaten and the plates were all washed, the others seemed to go their own ways. They all seemed to have something to do that day and Sanghyuk felt himself become nervous again when another opportunity presented itself for him to give the box to Hakyeon.   
"We were interrupted before, what were you going to say?" Hakyeon asked, sitting next to him by the dining table and grabbing his hand when he saw it shaking slightly on Sanghyuks lap.   
"I wanted to give you something," Sanghyuk got out, looking towards the wall on the far right as to not have to make eye contact with Hakyeon while he talked.   
"What did you want to give me?" Hakyeon asked, sounding excited, as the very thought of a gift brought him the most joy in life.   
"HAKYEON!" Sanghyuk jumped at the shout coming from one of the rooms and he saw Hakyeon do the same in the corner of his eye.   
"Go," Sanghyuk spoke, pointing with his head towards the sound. "Go see what they want."  
"Are you sure?" Hakyeon looked concerned, but Sanghyuk just shook it off and watched the other smile softly before taking his hands back and moving towards where the shout had come from.   
By the time it was midday, he had gone through similar instances another 5 times and he was getting sick of it. Whether it was the rest of the group asking Hakyeon for some help with whatever they needed or other things he needed to attend to, he just wanted to give his boyfriend the darn chocolates already and nothing was letting him.   
It wasn't just him that was feeling down that day. Hakyeon had been wondering what Sanghyuk had wanted to give to him. Was it a gift? If things continued the way it was he would never know. Hakyeon also wondered why Sanghyuk hadn't given him anything for valentines day. He hated to say that he was slightly sad about it, but there was bound to be a reason right?  
It was near the afternoon, at 6 pm, when Sanghyuk finally snapped.   
He had, yet again, been trying to give Hakyeon the chocolates when Jaehwan had come over to Hakyeon and had draped his arms over the elder's neck and hugged them tightly. Hakyeon turned around to give Jaehwan some attention and had the urge to growl under his breath at being interrupted again.   
Sanghyuk made his way around Hakyeon to face him again and took the box of chocolates from his pocket, shoving them towards Hakyeon with a red blush on his face.   
"Sanghyuk?" Hakyeon spoke, confused slightly as to what was happening and why the other had shoved the chocolates towards him.   
"I've been trying to give you these all day, but I kept getting interrupted," Sanghyuk explained, looking down at the floor with his eyes tightly clenched shut.   
Sanghyuk heard a loud whoop from one of the members in the room, probably Jaehwan, followed by another one, most likely Wonshik, and his blush deepened even more at the attention.   
"I nearly thought you weren't going to give me some today," Hakyeon joked, although Sanghyuk could hear the other really had been nervous about it all day. He looked up at the other, ignoring the loud teasing and cheering from the rest of the members in the room. Sanghyuk nearly had the urge to shoo them away, but he was the maknae. There was no way the others would listen to him. Thankfully he didn't need to.   
"Can you guys leave the poor guy alone?" Hakyeon cooed, pulling Sanghyuk into a hug, chocolates still held tightly in his hand as to not drop them. There were only laughing as a response before the others started to do as they were told and even left the room to give the two space. As they left a few of them jabbed a few more teasings in for good measure.   
"Thank you," Hakyeon pulled away slightly, leaning into peck the younger slightly, making the other smile softly at the show of affection. "I got you something too."  
Sanghyuk raised his eyebrows at Hakyeon, wondering what the other had gotten him.   
Sanghyuk watched as Hakyeon placed the chocolate bar on the coffee table and made his way towards the shelves. He reached behind one of the books and took out a box covered in wrapping and took it back to Sanghyuk.   
"Here," Hakyeon handed the wrapped box to Sanghyuk and he looked up at Hakyeon once before looking back at the box and starting to open it. The more Sanghyuk opened, the more nervous Hakyeon seemed. When the lid was finally lifted, Sanghyuk looked back up at Hakyeon with his mouth opened in slight shock and confusion.   
"A candle?"  
"Yeah, I handmade it," Hakyeon explained. "You complained about stress recently, so I made you a candle that will calm you down a little."  
Sanghyuks heart warmed at the gesture and looked back down at the box. He placed the lid underneath the box and lifted the box to his nose, taking in a large breath of the scent. He could agree that it was a very relaxing smell.  
"Thank you, Hakyeon," Sanghyuk lowered the box, replacing the lid. "This means a lot to me."  
"I'm happy you like it," The two hugged again. However, the moment was ruined when they heard a few snickers and full on laughter from the door. They both looked over at the door and were unsurprised that it was the rest of the group. The door was only slightly opened and they were trying not to be seen. When they noticed that the two had seen them, they promptly shut the door and the two heard footsteps rushing away.   
"Those kids," Hakyeon chuckled, shaking his head fondly. "Happy valentines day, Hyukie."  
"Happy valentines day, Hakyeon."


End file.
